Confessions
by Narusasu78
Summary: Noah's lie changed everything between him and Rex. Question was, is it for the better? Colab with Bramblerose4


**I only saw one episode when I wrote this so there's not much back story. It's mostly romantic angst but gets fluffy because of Bramblerose4 . I will have an A/N, so if you're not a fluff fan and want to skip it and just go to the bottom and review. For those who adore this author like I do, you will love what she added! I recommend that you read it if you like hiccups. **

Confessions

The room was dark when Noah entered, making his heart heavier than it already was. "Rex?" Silence met him but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see a figure huddled in the corner.

With a heavy sigh Noah made his way into the room, praying that there was some way to fix the pieces he shattered with his lie. As his footsteps got closer he could see Rex curl into himself. With a shaky breath he lowered himself on to his knees, hoping that Rex wouldn't cast him away.

"Hey buddy-"

"I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY!" Rex's body tensed as the words left his mouth.

Noah flinched as the broken voice echoed in the room. _Oh god what have I done? No, I know what I did. I just have to fix it before it's too late_. Noah bowed his head from the overwhelming guilt that wrecked his body. "Rex I am so sorry. I know you don't even want to be near me right now but I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He was about to say more but he could hear the quick intakes of breathe and something that sound like-_Oh fuck me, god! No, no, no! Rex, REX! __**REX**__!_

"Jesus Christ Rex..." Noah's body started to tremble as the reality of the situation hit him. He raised a shaky hand and placed in on the quivering knee in front of him. In a broken voice he pleaded and begged Rex to look at him; just once more before his heart was completely shattered.

Rex quickly jumped up from his curled position, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! You betrayed me, made me trust you; made me believe that I finally, finally had a friend. But it was all a lie!" Tears streamed down his face as the dreaded words left Rex's lips.

Noah slowly got up and wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away; to see that goofy smile Rex always seemed to have, no matter what the situation. He raised his hands and moved them to the crying EVOs elbows and gripped them tight so Rex couldn't do much damage to him.

Seeing the tears continue to stream down the darker teens cheeks, Noah's heart took control of his body and did the one thing he dreamed about for months. He kissed him.

He could feel Rex's body freeze under his fingers, separating their lips Noah looked right into the shinning eyes of his crush and as Rex's tears seemed to stop Noah's came spilling over.

"At first I was just following orders, keeping track of you and your progress. But the more time we spent together I started to actually enjoy your company. All those times I kicked your butt at basketball, played those video games, just goofing around together. Those times made me realize that you're the only one who actually made my life feel like it was worth something."

"W-w-what are you saying? Why should I even believe you?" Rex's voice bore the smallest hint of hope.

"Because I love you and no one else but the amazing Rex will ever be good enough." Noah's heart gave a leap at the small smile that appeared on the brunets face.

"Even with all the EVO attacks?" Rex bumped their foreheads together, glad that he wouldn't lose the most important person to him.

"I admit getting attacked almost every day does put a dampener on things, but not as much as you having to spend time away from me cause of it." Letting his emotions take over Noah gave Rex a loving kiss that seemed to last forever.

(A/N: bramblerose4 wrote the rest!)

With reluctance Rex pulled away first. Both boys panted slightly as they fought to catch their breath. Noah grinned and Rex chuckled when they caught each other's eye.

"I never thought I would ever be kissed by a guy." Rex admitted.

"Well that's what you get for thinking." Noah said playfully and leaned in to kiss the Hispanic EVO on the corner of his smirking mouth.

"Har-har." Rex started to laugh sarcastically but ended with a hiccup. Noah giggled as Rex's face flushed with embarrassment. "Shut HIC up! St-HIC-op it. This is all HIC your fault for HIC making me cry." Rex's face twisted in discomfort as he tried to speak.

A twinge of pain shot through the blond teen at Rex's words. As harmless as hiccups were it was just one more way Noah had hurt Rex. With a renewed sense of duty to help out the one he loved Noah dropped his jovial tone in his voice and demeanor as he asked Rex if he needed anything.

The spiky haired EVO pressed his lips together and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Rex's body shook once, as if he's jumped in fright, that's when Noah got the idea to try and scare Rex out of his hiccups.

Noah knew the hiccups were just a breathing irregularity where the diaphragm has a series of involuntary spasms and one of the best ways to stop them was to have Rex inhale, hold it for a while and exhale, in order to 'reset' his breathing pattern.

"Try holding your breath." Noah suggested looking into the miserable expression on his friend's face as he hiccuped again.

Rex nodded in agreement and he inhaled as much air as he could and held it. Silently Noah counted to four then looked Rex straight in the eyes. "I think we should have sex."

Rex's breath came out as a moaning gasp. For a moment Noah thought Rex might pass out on him from the shock.

"What!?" Rex demanded, his cheeks and neck turning a tannish red.

They both knew had heard Noah, otherwise he wouldn't have acted the way he did. "I don't mind being the girl the first time, as long as I get to top the next." Noah reasoned.

The blond enjoyed the slightly panicky look on the EVO's face before he continued, "Maybe we should decide with a game of HORSE." Rex blinked as he finally understood that Noah was joking with him. "Were you...were you trying to scare my hiccups away?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Noah asked with a triumphant grin. Rex stood still, waiting for the next hiccup to pulse through him.

Nothing happened.

"Cured?"

"Yeah but only cause you nearly gave me a heart attack." Noah just shrugged lamely at Rex's accusation.

End.

Should we do a more? Review and tell us!


End file.
